howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon Wiki:Create Article/Gallery Layout
The content galleries of Gallery pages should follow this basic order of headings strictly: In an image gallery, images and videos should be arranged in order, unless a separate gallery has been made for that section. In that case, the template should be used. ---- Development Concept Art Storyboard CGI Animation ''How to Train Your Dragon Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon Do note that if a separate gallery page is created for shorts and TV Specials, this section is no longer need, and the section labelled as 'Shorts' should be created under the 'How to Train Your Dragon' section. Gift of the Night Fury Do note that if a separate gallery page is created for shorts and TV Specials, this section is no longer need, and the section labelled as 'Shorts' should be created under the 'How to Train Your Dragon' section. Book of Dragons Do note that if a separate gallery page is created for shorts and TV Specials, this section is no longer need, and the section labelled as 'Shorts' should be created under the 'How to Train Your Dragon' section. Dragons: Riders of Berk The images here should be arranged in the order of its episode, and the first image of an episode should have the episode title included in its caption. [[Comics|''Dragons: Riders of Berk Comics]] The images here should be arranged in the order of its volume, and the first image of an episode should have the volume title included in its caption. ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk The images here should be arranged in the order of its episode, and the first image of an episode should have the episode title included in its caption. [[Comics|''Dragons: Defenders Comics]] The images here should be arranged in the order of its volume, and the first image of an episode should have the volume title included in its caption ''Dawn of the Dragon Racers Do note that if a separate gallery page is created for shorts and TV Specials, this section is no longer need, and the section labelled as 'Shorts' should be created under the 'How to Train Your Dragon' section. ''Dragons: Race to the Edge The images here should be arranged in the order of its episode, and the first image of an episode should have the episode title included in its caption. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Burning Midnight The Serpent's Heir Dragonvine How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Books Do note that pictures from ''The Art of How to Train Your Dragon and The Art of How to Train Your Dragon 2 should be placed under the Development section. ''Book of Dragons ''Guide to the Dragons Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 ''DreamWorks Dragons: To Berk and Beyond! Games How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2 DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Outcast Attack Tap Dragon Drop Official Online Card Game Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Dragons: Titan Uprising Live Shows How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular How to Train Your Dragon ON ICE'' Promotional Images Renders Merchandise Other Site Navigation This section should be included with any Navboxes or navigation templates, if available. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Wiki Category:Article Standards Examples